Pelinu
Pelinu is a female Toa of Thunderstorms History Pelinu's history as a Matoran is largely unknown. She recently became a Toa. Shortly after becoming a Toa, she heard sounds of fighting and went towards it, to discover its source. She discovered several foot soldiers of the Brotherhood of Makuta attacking several Matoran. She quickly aided the Matoran in defeating them. Upon doing so, they told each other who they were, and Pelinu announced herself as a Toa of Thunderstorms, while the Matoran revealed their names were Vorso, Witork, and Utros. She also questioned what was going on and they told her that the B.o.M. was trying to take over the island. Shortly after this, they all traveled to a hiding place the Matoran were aware of. Some time later, they were attacked again by Brotherhood soldiers. They were forced to take cover and fight off their attackers as they came near. However, the attack on Pelinu and her Matoran companions was ended when several soldiers for the Order of mata Nui intervened. The troops then invited Pelinu to come help them save a Toa of Ice, and Pelinu accepted, while the Matoran went to a nearby base. On the way to do this, Pelinu questioned the Soldiers about their origins and what was the deal with the Toa was they were assisting. They told her that the Toa of Ice was being assisted by a Toa of Psionics and a strange-looking Toa of Air. Upon hearing this, Pelinu recalled her friend Toa Gennex, but deicded to wait and confirm her suspicions, and they traveled to the sight of the battle. Before they could, though, two Toa named Garkno and Cevka appeared , and eventually offered to assist them in helping the Toa of Ice, who was revealed to be Toa Eeaon. Upon arriving at the scene, they discovered several elite Rahkshi there, fighting Eeaon, Gennex, and a Ce-Toa named Syva, and engaged the Rahkshi in combat. After defeating the majority of them, the rest fled. In the aftermath of the battle, Pelinu encouraged Toa Syva, who had lost her hand in the conflict, to go back to the O.o.N.M. base, telling her that her life was not worth trying to help. After Garkno took Syva away, Cevka informed Pelinu that Gennex had been captured. Pelinu worried that he would be kiled, before Cevka mentioned that he overheard that Gennex was only to be experimented on. Pelinu, reassured, asserted that Gennex could probably fight the Makuta and stay alive long enough to get him out. As they decided to go back to the order base, they reflected on the death of Cevka's metor, Toa Eeaon. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Lightning, Pelinu has near-perfect control over electricity. As such, at a basic level, she can create, control, and absorb electrical energy. Examples of this included creating lightning bolts, redirecting lightning bolts, and absorbing open electricity. She also had a particular aptitude for creating storms with her powers, and as such, took the title 'Toa of Thunderstorms' Powers and Equipment As a Vo-Matoran, Pelinu possessed innate lightning powers, which manifested as a resistance to electric shocks. As a Toa, she gained full control over her Lightning powers. Forms Category:Vo-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Toa Category:Lightning